


What's Your Sign?

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Hiro isn't as dumb as he looks...and (y/n) is looking beautiful today.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	What's Your Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a roleplay with a friend so I would say she's basically a co creator. Suggestions are still open just visit my instagram under the same name as this account.

“...Hiro are you into astrology too?” (Y/n) asked her friend one day as they sat in the cafeteria in the murderous Hope’s Peak.

He looked up at the other girl with a lazy grin. “Ah well yeah of course! It’s like totally integral to my method!” He chuckled. “Why, you interested?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know if I really believe it, but I always like to check compatibility when I like someone. It’s just fun.”

“Oh yeah? You got a crush on someone (y/n)?” He teased and poked her.

She blushed a little. “Yeah, maybe.”

“What’s his sign, I’ll give you a discounted compatibility rating.” He said with a wink.

“...He’s a Leo.” She gave him a lookover.

“Oh! Just like me, cool!” He said obliviously. “And when is your birthday?”

She told him her birthday casually and he thought hard about it before crossing his arms and nodding. “Yeah, that sounds like a good match. Very compatible with a good friendship built up.”

“Sounds like that could be anyone.”

“Hey you asked!”

She chuckled. “Well luckily I’m pretty good friends with him.”

“Someone here? Or someone outside.”

“T-that’s not important-”

“Oh come on, are they here?”

“...Yes.” She mumbled.

“...Oh-” He turned bright red.

“T-that doesn’t mean it’s you dumbass-”

“(Y/n) I’m totally the only guy here who’s a Leo!” He said with a huge grin.

She looked up at him, mortified. “Shit.”

“That’s so cute!” He cooed and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

She whined a little and tried to shrug him off. “Knock it off-”

“Oh come on, it’s adorable!”

She sighed softly. “It’s not the...time.”

“What, just because we’re here we can’t find some...comfort in each other?” He purred near her ear.

She shivered nervously. “I don’t know Hiro. I mean...yeah I like you, but-”

“Is it the cameras? Cuz like if you aren’t into making out on camera I totally get that.”

She shook her head. “I guess I just...don’t wanna start something serious in case we get...you know-”

“...Hey.” He sighed. “We might die...yeah.” He sighed. “But...while you're alive do you want to be miserable?”

“...I guess not.”

“Then it’s okay. We can keep each other safe...and you know...have some fun too.” He winked.

“Ugh. I can’t believe you figured it out just from your zodiac sign.” She groaned.

“I mean the first thing I did was check everyone’s zodiac sign to see how well we would get along.” He shrugged. “I’m dumb but like I’m also way smart sometimes.”

“Yeah I won’t argue that.” She leaned against him.

“...So do you have a problem with the cameras? You know with kissing and stuff?”

“Why, do you think we’re gonna start kissing dumbass-”

“Oh come on (y/n) we’re totally gonna start kissing!” He grinned. “I can kiss ya now-”

She pushed his face away as he giggled, her face red. “Hiro that’s embarrassing!”

He cupped her cheek anyway and leaned in. “Hey...relax.” He said gently. “I got you. Doesn’t matter who’s watching...in fact it’s kinda hot.” He winked.

“Oh come on-” She was cut off by his lips. She gasped softly, her eyes wide as she was pulled against him, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips. She quickly closed her eyes and kissed back.

“Ew!” They pulled apart as Aoi walked in with Sakura. “Can you guys not suck face in the cafeteria, jeez!” She whined.

Yasuihiro laughed. “Sorry Hina! We’ll leave!” He said and stood. “Come on (y/n)...”

“Where are we going?” She asked as they headed out.

“Oh, my room.” He said casually with a smirk.

“Oh you dog.”

“You can still leave.” He chuckled. When she took his hand he hummed. “Thought so! Come on in…” Inside his room there were lots of different divination tools from different cultures. She picked up some of his tarot cards from his table and he grinned. “I can give ya a reading later.” He cooed.

She hummed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She chuckled. He pulled her to the bed eagerly without a word. She hesitated as he leaned in to kiss her again.

“Still scared of the cameras?” He mumbled. “Listen...that weirdo who’s controlling monokuma is seeing people literally kill. I don’t think he cares about some make out session.” He said as he leaned back. “Even if he did, we shouldn’t let some fucking creep keep us from having some fun.”

“You’re really an exhibitionist huh?” She smirked.

He blushed. “H-hey I’m just trying to make you feel better! I mean it’s just like...a little hot right huh?”

“...Maybe a little.” She mumbled.

He grinned and pulled her closer, kissing her jaw slowly. “Yeah? Wanna sit on my lap then?” She nodded and shifted to sit on his lap shyly, not meeting his eyes. He smirked. “Hey come on, no need to be shy!” He laughed as he rubbed her hips.

“There's a double reason to be shy-!” She whined.

“Well just focus on me okay?” He said gently and cupped her cheek. “Close your eyes.” He said gently.

“Right...okay.” She said softly.

He kissed her eagerly, his hands moving greedily over her body as he immediately pushed the kiss into a sloppy and heated one. He giggled as he pulled back. “You’re so fuckin cute.”

“Oh yeah?” She smiled. “Ain’t you sweet…”

“Oh you know that’s what everyone says. ‘That Hiro is so sweet’.” He babbled between hot kisses to her neck.

“Hush dork.” She teased. He bit her neck roughly and she gasped. “Oh-” She whimpered. He pushed his hand up her shirt and squeezed at her chest eagerly. She squirmed a little as he massaged. He pulled her bra down a bit and continued to grope her, squeezing her nipple between his fingers. She let out a husky mewl, and he pecked her ear before pulling his hand away and moving it to yank her shirt over her head.

“You got really great tits. Perfect size.” He chuckled as he lowered his lips to her chest. His hand quickly went under her skirt. “Can you keep this on?” He mumbled shyly.

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I can.” She mumbled then jumped as he rubbed her through her wet panties. “H-hang on.”

He quickly stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“...Lay on the bed?” She mumbled. His eyes went wide and he did as she asked, and she moved back on his lap, facing away from the camera in his room.

“Oh I gotcha. Feel better?” He asked gently. She nodded gently and he rubbed her hips. “Hey...pull me out okay?” He mumbled. She blushed darkly and undid the tie on his pants, pulling them down nervously and squeaking as his half hardened cock popped out. She whimpered as he gently took her hand and moved it over him, sitting up on one elbow. “Ah, ya might need to spit on your hand-”

“Ew-!” She giggled.

“What?! We don’t have lube!” She blushed darkly as she spat on her hand awkwardly and slowly wrapped her hand around his long cock, slowly starting to pump her hand. He purred happily. “Yeah, that’s good.” He smiled sweetly. “A little faster okay?”

“I know what to do-”

“Yeah but directing ya is so much fun.” He smirked and let out a small mewl as she sped up. “Oh fuck yeah.” He mumbled. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He rocked his hips up into her hand softly.

“You’re pretty, you know that.” She mumbled.

“Pretty huh? Nah…” He chuckled shyly.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” She grinned.

“You don’t need to stroke my cock and my ego babe-” he teased. “Fuck I do wanna be inside you soon though.”

“...I wanna ride you then.” She mumbled.

“Oh fuck yeah babe…” He grinned and sat up more, kissing her jaw. “Lemme help.” He moved her up and pushed her panties to the side, pushing his length against her and slowly rocking his hips gently. “Ready?”

She bit her lip and nodded, placing her hands on his chest. “Ready for ya Hiro.” He pulled her hips down and she moaned as he entered her. He gave her a few moments to adjust, whispering words of encouragement. After a moment she started to rock her hips. “Oh fuck…” She whimpered.

He looked up at her with a sideways grin. “Damn baby, you look great…so beautiful like that.” He hummed and pulled her bra down casually. “Oh wow...so perfect.”

She rocked her hips rougher. “Oh god…” She whimpered. He moved his hand between her legs to stroked her clit and she let out a high pitched mewl.

“(Y/n) baby...you're so beautiful.” He mumbled with half lidded eyes. He snapped his hips harder into her, panting. “Bet everyone thinks so. They’re gonna be so jealous of me for getting to be with you..” He seemed to almost brag.

“Hiro please-”

“You want more?” He smirked. “Come on (y/n) just ask.”

“Please, I want you to take me.” She mumbled.

He sat up and pushed her against him, his chin resting on her head as he pounded into her, whimpering as he held her tightly. He moved quickly, rocking into her desperately and clinging to her with his long limbs as his cock hit deep inside her and moved against her G spot. “I can feel you getting tighter around me…fuck…I don’t know if I can last-” He babbled.

“P-pull out-”

“Fuck you sure?”

“Don’t wanna risk it-” She mumbled.

“Ah shit yeah good point.” He grunted and pulled out quickly, and moved his hand down to rub small circles around her clit, dipping his fingers into her. She stroked him quickly as well, her lips catching his quickly. He came first, crying out as he dripped over her hand. She whimpered and leaned back as he paused for a moment then continued to move his hand. “Come on (y/n)...” He whispered as grinned eagerly as she shivered and moaned his name. He kept her from falling back on the bed and pulled her against him instead. “How do you feel?” He chuckled.

She grinned and pecked his cheek. “I feel great.” She hummed.

He wiped his hand on the blankets and stretched. “Damn that was great…hungry?” He asked.

She carefully grabbed her shirt off the ground, keeping her back to the camera. “Starved actually, damn.” She chuckled.

“Want me to bring food back here?” He offered.

“I’d love that.” She chuckled. “...Be quick okay?”

“Course! I’ll come back and we’ll cuddle.” He said with a wink. “Love ya babe.”

She blushed darkly as he slipped out the door. “Oh...wow. Love ya to…”


End file.
